Week of Lancaster One-shots!
by GNRCUsernaym21
Summary: Week of Lancaster one shots! (Slightly late to the party...) Day 1- Fairy Tale. Day 2- Spooky/Horror. Day 3- Sci-Fi. Day 4- Action/Comic Book. Day 5- Comedy. Day 6-Mystery. Day 7- Romance.
1. Fairy Tale

_It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending _

_Every scene fades black and there's no pretending _

_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well _

_There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from my spell-__**Battery low, powering off.**_

Ruby awoke from her sleep as her song cut off because of her headphones powering down. She sat up with a groan and removed the device from her head.

She looked around at the makeshift camp Team RNJR had set up between towns in a small clearing they found. Set up a little ways away from the trail in case any bandits were nearby, but not so deep that they could easily get lost.

Her eyes landed on Nora and Ren's sleeping bags placed right next to each other. Ren slept face up, Ruby would think he were dead with how motionless and peaceful he seemed if not for the subtle rising and falling of his chest. Nora, however, slept in the most outrageous way imaginable. Upside down, limbs spread out, mouth open and snoring, a slight movement every once in a while to change into a pose that was the same as the last one yet still completely new.

Then her eyes landed on the second-in-command of Team RNJR, Jaune Arc. He was awake, mostly. The young man looked tired; his new armor muddied, dirt and grime covered his normally bright blond locks as he leaned back on the tree. His attention was focused on the small, dying campfire in front of him.

Jaune was always volunteering for first watch whenever they camped out. Which was often as small jobs killing villages' Grimm problems could only earn them so much Lien while not registered Hunters, and after purchasing all the essentials there was normally not enough money for an inn's night stay. Still, Jaune always took first watch, sometimes doing the entire night by himself, much to Nora, Ren, and Ruby's complaints.

The young knight yawned. It seems that many nights with little sleep was finally catching up to him.

Of course, Ruby knew why Jaune was always the first person to volunteer for first watch. She had woken up one night to the haunting sound of her late friend, Pyrrha's, voice and after going to investigate found Jaune training to a video recording of Pyrrha on loop. Instructing him through a slash what would possibly be the hundredth time that night all with the same heart-wrenching message at the end.

"_I will always be here for you, Jaune."_

Ruby shook her head, clearing the memory out as she felt a slight headache coming on from behind her eyes.

Regardless, ever since that day she felt guilty for knowing. Knowing why Jaune was in such a rush to be the first watch. Knowing why Jaune stretched longer than everyone else in the mornings. Knowing why Jaune's new sword had some wear on it, despite hardly encountering Grimm. Most of all, guilt at knowing while Ren and Nora seemed clueless. Or maybe they knew and just wanted to see if she knew so that they could talk to her about it.

Ruby snapped herself out of her thought process once more. She looked back from the ground to Jaune. He was poking the fire with a twig held in his left hand, all whilst leaning on his left. His tired look told her that Jaune just finished his training. The young reaper decided now was a good as time as any. She slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag to not alarm the knight, but to no avail.

Jaune turned to the slight ruffling noise of cloth. He saw Ruby standing up. "Ah, hey Rubes," He yawned again. "-did I wake you?"

Ruby shook her head as she walked over to Jaune. "No, my headphones' battery died, so I guess I'm not sleeping any time soon." She sat down and leaned on the same tree Jaune sat at. The two sat side-by-side in silence for a while.

"What about your normal headphones? The ones with the wire?" Jaune turned to Ruby.

"They're in the RWBY dorm, most likely on Weiss' bed, she always stole them." Ruby smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I just thought you had them…with you." Jaune looked at the floor.

"Uhm no, it's fine!" Ruby flailed her arms, slightly surprising Jaune. She stopped at took a deep breath. "I just, miss my team is all!"

Jaune chuckled a bit. "Hm, yeah I bet. I miss Yang, Weiss, and Blake too." Jaune turned back to the embers and poked at the charred wood.

'_And Pyrrha too…just say it Jaune._' Ruby thought with a hint of sadness. But she knew Jaune was working through this in his own way, and she needed to respect that.

She sighed.

Didn't make it any less frustrating.

"So!" Ruby picked up a twig like Jaune's and poked the embers. "What's so great about this fire that you won't look me in the face?" She smiled as she pointed the stick playfully at Jaune, the bright-red tip leaving behind a trail of light before fading away into the dark.

Jaune smiled. "There's no signal here, otherwise I'd be playing games on my scroll."

"Instead of keeping watch? Jaune Arc, you rebel." Ruby elbowed him before she began drawing circles in the air with her lighted stick.

With every stroke of the wand, a line stayed behind for a while before disappearing for good. Jaune smiled at this and then he too, began drawing in the air with his twig.

Ruby stopped waving the stick and looked at the bright orange tip. "You know, this reminds me of a fairy tale dad used to tell me and Yang when we couldn't sleep." Ruby spoke up.

"Oh?"

"It's the story of this girl who wanted to capture the power of the sun." Ruby poked the stick in the fire before she stood up.

Ruby drew a house in the air. "Long ago, before the discovery of Dust and the four major kingdoms, there lived a curious girl in the village of Pahou." She drew a stick figure with pigtails in the air a few inches from the house. The two disappeared into the air at roughly the same time.

She dipped the stick in the embers once more. An awkward silence befell the two.

"Ruby…you know you don't need to do this every time for each scene in the story. Right?" Jaune leaned back on the tree a bit more, trying to get comfortable on the bark by using his scrunched-up sleeping bag to support his lower back.

"I know! It's just that every good fairy tale needs awesome illustrations!" Ruby smiled as she took out the lighted stick.

"This girl, Stella, knew that the Grimm appeared most at night time, when people feared everything that could be hiding in the shadows." Ruby drew a Grimm attacking a villager. "So she wanted to bring the safety of the day into the night." Ruby drew a sun and the shattered moon.

She dipped the stick again in the fire.

"Smart girl, how old is she?" Jaune asked as he once again leaned on his hand.

Ruby poked at a charred wooden log until she broke it, already weakened by the fire that was used to make soup earlier. "No clue." She responded.

"Is Pahou near Vale? Mistral?"

"Jaune, it's a fairy tale, it doesn't need details! A child is supposed to understand it! Plus, it's all like, made-up and stuff." Ruby sighed.

"Right, sorry. I just don't really know what to say in these weird little breaks in your story." Jaune chuckled a bit.

"Whatever, where was I?"

"Stella wanted night to have day." Jaune reminded her.

"Right! So, Stella went to the highest hill she could find to reach for the sun and keep it in a jar!" Ruby drew the sun with a smile and a jar. "But she just wasn't able to reach that far, so she went home that day sad."

Ruby poked the fire with the stick, Jaune handed her his. "It'll speed up the process like this."

"Thanks, Jaune!" Ruby patted his head with her free hand.

"So Stella went back to the hill with the same jar but a different plan, this time she will jump!" Ruby drew boots with arrows pointing up.

Jaune gave an amused grunt of agreement.

"After spending all morning jumping, Stella got tired and so she went home that day sad."

Jaune chuckled. He handed Ruby the new lighted stick and stuck the other one in the embers. He was now fully entranced by Ruby's silly little fairy tale.

"On the third day, she built a ladder! She climbed all the way to the top and stood on her tippy toes," Ruby also stood on her "tippy toes" to show Jaune. "But then!" Ruby waved the stick in an arc making a curved line of light in the air. "She fell over! And as she closed her eyes and braced for impact, she made a prayer to the Gods." Ruby even closed her eyes to show Jaune, forgetting about the stick of pyre in her left hand.

"As she opened her eyes, she looked up at a handsome young man holding her in his arms! He had saved her life!" Ruby opened her eyes and began drawing a face in the air while using her semblance to speed herself up. She made a surprisingly detailed face and before it disappeared, Jaune could've sworn it looked extremely familiar.

"After the two introduced themselves, Stella told the man his plan. The man was skeptical at first, not really sure if she could do it. But after Stella told him of all three of her attempts, he was convinced if anyone could do it, it'd be her!" Ruby drew the girl stick figure and a plain stick figure, to which Jaune would have to assume was the man.

"The handsome young man told Stella to meet her at the hill tomorrow and to bring the ladder with her, he would have something with him to help her accomplish her goal." Ruby swapped out her stick with the one Jaune prepared. "So Stella went home that day excited!"

"The next morning, Stella ran to the top of the hill as fast as she could!" Ruby drew a hill. "And waited for the handsome young man from yesterday to show up."

"Hmm, is that his name? Handsome Young Man? Sounds foreign." Jaune smiled.

Ruby blushed. "I-It's how the fairy tale goes! It's not my fault they didn't give him a name!"

"Then let's give him a name?" Jaune rested his head on his hand and yawned.

"That!" Ruby pointed at Jaune.

"Hm? Aauhgh? That _is_ foreign."

Ruby shook her head. "No, you dummy, yawn! His name is now Yawn!" Ruby declared with pride.

"Yawn? Huh, I guess it works." Jaune shrugged.

"Right? So, after a while, Yawn arrived with a box. He gifted it to Stella." Ruby drew a box. "Yawn told Stella that all she needed was a little bit more to reach the sun. So she opened his gift to reveal-" She drew a spoon, she then colored it in. "A spoon made of gold!"

Jaune made a face. "A spoon?"

"Made of gold!" Ruby finished with a smile.

Ruby grabbed the second stick from Jaune and sat down next to him. "Then the two made their plan!" Ruby turned to look up at Jaune with an excited look in her silver eyes. She stabbed the sticks into the ground and angled them to lean against each other a bit making an arch, the visual representation of the ladder.

"So while Stella went to the top of the ladder with her jar and the spoon, Yawn stayed behind and held the ladder for her. So at the top of the highest hill in the land, with the tallest ladder she could build, and as far as he toes let her, she reached up with the spoon Yawn gifted her and swiped at the sun!" Ruby made a swiping motion and closed her hand. "When she brought the spoon down, she had a bright ball of light in the spoon!" She opened it to reveal…nothing. But it still made of a good dramatic pause, Jaune could practically see the light ball.

Jaune smiled. "So she did it? She captured the sun?"

Ruby made a pinching motion but didn't close her fingers. "Only the smallest of solar parts!" Ruby did an accent that was really hard to pinpoint, but Jaune was sure if Velvet heard it, that shy rabbit Faunus would have some words with Ruby. The two laughed. "She immediately threw the sun into the jar, and jumped off, knowing Yawn would catch her just like before!" Ruby smiled as she leaned back onto the bark with Jaune.

"So wait, she just, jumped off?"

"Yep!"

"All because she trusted this dude she met yesterday?!"

"Yep!"

"That's some trust. It sounds extremely reckless of Stella to think Yawn would catch her every time!" Jaune complained. He yawned.

Ruby yawned too. "That's the thing though, when you know, you know! Kinda like you and me!"

"Oh?" Jaune sat up, fluffed up his sleeping bag, and lied down using it as a pillow, Ruby followed suit, getting a little closer to Jaune. The two were now lying down on the grass, looking up at the night sky, the embers of their campfire dying down and dimming the light a bit.

"Yeah, like you and me." Ruby continued. "If either of us does something stupid, the other helps them out of the stupid thing." Ruby reasoned. "Like when I told you I'll charge into the middle of those Creeps, and immediately you knew to attack them from behind while they focused on me! That gave me a way out and we just rounded them up from there!" Ruby smiled. As she used her finger to point at the stars as if they were blips on a map showing their positions that day.

"Yeah, that was pretty dangerous." Jaune sighed.

"Yep! But we could handle something that easy!" Ruby bumped her shoulder with Jaune's.

Jaune turned to face Ruby, she faced him as well. "So, Stella jumped and trusted Yawn to catch her?"

"And Yawn caught her, like she knew he would." Ruby smiled. Silver eyes met blue eyes. Ruby turned to look at the sky. The embers had effectively died out, the two were surrounded by darkness except for the stars in the sky.

"But!"

Jaune turned to Ruby's silhouette. "There's a but?"

Ruby snorted. "Of course, a story only ends when the narrator, me, says, "-and they lived happily ever after. The End."! It's like you never heard a fairy tale ever?" Ruby teased.

"Alright, so what's the but?"

Ruby snorted again. After a while she regained her composure. "But, because of how close Stella held the sun piece on her way down, the light faded away."

"Harsh." Jaune sighed.

"Yep. Stella cried when she realized the sun piece was gone. Yawn then wiped away her tears and led her back to his house."

Jaune gave Ruby a look.

"Relax, it's not _that_ kinda story." Ruby blushed, and quickly thanked the darkness Jaune couldn't see. "So after Yawn takes Stella home he reveals that he is a world renown inventor! He tells her that her commitment and dedication to try to get the sun for the people of Pahou inspired him to invent something."

"Something?" Jaune asks.

"A lantern!" Ruby says as she pulls up her scroll to illuminate Jaune and her. "But like, a lantern that can last all throughout the night!" The scroll turned off due to inactivity.

"Wow, impressive." Jaune yawned.

"Right? So at that very moment Stella fell for Yawn! Stella being a badass and always knowing what she wants, straight up tells him right then and there!"

"Is that the line they used in the story?"

"I'm paraphrasing all this Jaune, if I told the story exactly as it's written we'd be here till the sun rises." Ruby sighed.

"I don't mind." Jaune simply said.

Ruby blushed again. "A-a-anyway! Yawn was so shocked by Stella's confession he proposed to her on the spot!"

"Wait, wait, wait. She told him she loved him?"

"Yep."

"Despite knowing him for a little less than 24 hours?"

"Yep."

"And he, after hearing this, just accepts it and gets down on one knee?!"

"It's love Jaune!"

"It's crazy is what that is!" Jaune smiled.

"Oh, like how you flirted with Weiss within the first few seconds of meeting her?" Ruby teased.

"Hey! Low-blow, Crater Face!"

"Ah! No nicknames, Vomit-Boy!"

The two began to play-slap fight and tangled each other in a mess of limbs, yet they didn't care and laughed the entire time.

After a while the two separated. "So now it ends? The girl with a passion for solving the world's problems marries the inventor guy who can help her do just that? They live happily ever after, The End?"

"Why are you in such a rush to end a good thing, Jaune?" Ruby bumps his shoulder with her own. "If you must know, the story has a last paragraph, I'm almost done! So Stella says yes, the two get married and have three kids."

"Three, huh?" Jaune mused.

"Yep! So one day, Stella gets sick and later on dies." Ruby bluntly states.

Jaune sat up. "That was a cruel roller coaster of emotions you put me through, Ms. Rose."

Ruby chuckles and places a hand on Jaune's chest before pushing him down again. "I'm not done yet! So, as her family buries her, they hear a tapping coming from the coffin."

"Ruby, did you just wanna tell me a zombie story again?"

"What? No! I'm almost done, okay?" Ruby bumped Jaune's shoulder again. "So when the family opened up the coffin in case she was alive-" she stopped as she could feel Jaune's gaze on her. "Hey, that's a real thing that happened to people! You had to make sure they were really dead, or just napping a little too long!"

Jaune laughed prompting Ruby to laugh.

"Quit interrupting! You said you wanted the story to end!"

"Hey, I never said that. I just asked if it's over yet." Jaune poked Ruby on the side causing a small 'eep!' to come from the small girl.

"Okay, so they opened the coffin, right?"

"Right." Jaune confirmed.

"And from the coffin emerges a swarm of these bugs that they've never seen before! They all light up with different colors, Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Purple, Blue, all of them!" Ruby spread her arms out as if the colors were all there.

"Woah, so she had fireflies in her coffin?"

"Nope! And as the family looked into the coffin they didn't find her body. Yawn guessed that the part of the sun never went away, it just went _into_ Stella's soul!"

"And then when she died, her body became a bunch of fireflies with the magic of the sun?" Jaune asked.

"Yep! The bugs then spread all throughout the world and lit up not only Pahou, but every village in the whole world! She lit up the darkness and stopped the creatures of darkness from attacking villages!" Ruby shook around a bit. "And then the whole world was safer! And everyone lived happily ever after. The End." Ruby finished.

"So what was the moral of the story?"

"Moral of the story?"

"Yeah, you know. Like each fairy tale has a lesson teach." Jaune yawned.

Ruby put her finger on her bottom lip to think. "I guess, that while you can do a lot, you will always need other's help to reach your goals?"

"Really?" Jaune slurred out, his eyelids feeling very heavy. "What about the second part? The whole dying and becoming bugs part?" He shook his head as he fought to stay awake before finally deciding to sit up.

"Hmm…maybe try to leave a mark on the world that will help everyone when you're gone?"

"Mmm…or it's just a silly story and not meant to have such a deep meaning?"

Ruby puffed her cheeks out. She sat up rapidly and leaned back on the tree. "Well I liked the story. I think it's cute."

Jaune yawned as he readjusted himself to lean back on the tree. "I'll give you that, it is kinda cute."

The silence fell back over the two. Ruby could feel the awkwardness grow with every second. '_This is getting awkward. Come on Ruby, say something! Anything! You just gushed about a fairy tale for five minutes without a problem, just talk to him about the first thing that comes to your mind! …Really? NOTHING?!_'

As Ruby began to freak out, she looked around the campsite for any conversation topic until she saw blip of light in the corner of her vision. Her silver eyes focused on that light until more and more slowly appeared lighting up the campsite.

"Woah…" Ruby gasped. "Jaune! Look, fireflies! Just like in the story!" Ruby pointed at the disperse group of fireflies until she felt something heavy on her shoulder. Turning she saw Jaune's sleeping head resting on her shoulder.

Ruby put her hand down and smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. "Sweet dreams, Jaune. I'll take second watch." Ruby opened the camera app and took a selfie with Jaune on her shoulder. She looked at the photo and smiled. A few fireflies were in the shot. Ruby looked at the corner of her phone, still had signal.


	2. Spooky

"Ruby, this feels a bit too much…don't you think?" Weiss sighed as she looked at the map in her hands. The map depicted Downtown Vale and a quick look at the round table Yang carried to the Team RWBY dorm revealed many maps of the neighborhoods on the outskirts of Vale. "I mean, I know that this is a big deal for you, but tomorrow's a school day, we need the rest."

Ruby snatched the map from her friend's hands. "Weiss! This isn't just a big deal for me! It's a big deal for everyone in this room!" Ruby gestured to the rest of the people in the room. Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. "If this heist goes smoothly, we won't need to do anymore gigs for possibly forever!"

Weiss' eye twitched. "Ruby, please don't refer to Trick or Treating as a _Heist_. Makes it sound like we're doing something illegal." Weiss crossed her arms.

"We just might." Blake picked up a map of the Vale Heights Mall's floor layout complete with a sticky note of the times the security guards change and where.

"Weiss, this is important for Ruby. I think we should try to help her with her plans…it _is_ her birthday." Pyrrha pointed out. Weiss huffed as she took her seat next to Nora. "Please continue with your explanation Ruby." Pyrrha encouraged.

"Thank you, enforcer Pyrrha."

"Enforcer?"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Ruby gave Weiss a quick look causing the girl to roll her eyes. "I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here today!" Ruby smiled.

"Is it because of your Birthday Trick or Treat Candy Heist?" Nora smiled as she picked up a map and excitedly began pointing something out to a stoic Ren.

"That's exactly right Nora! How'd you guess?" Ruby put her hands on her hips.

Nora pointed to the cork board set up behind Ruby. The cork board had many photos of the outside of buildings in Vale with several red strings set up connecting them. A wide banner with the words _Ruby's Birthday Trick or Treat Candy Heist_ were written out in red and black marker. This was the first time the rest of the group acknowledged the board's existence.

"Right…good observation, Nora!" Ruby smiled. Nora gave the small reaper a thumbs up and resumed her previous task of shoving a map into Ren's face.

"But as Nora's mentioned, yes! Today you are all going to help me pull off the greatest heist of all time! If we pool all our candy together from this one night and follow the plan, we will have the most candy stashed away in the whole school!" Ruby said as she stood on a chair as if delivering an inspiring speech.

After making a general scan of the room, she could tell people weren't exactly putting their heart into this. "_AND _you guys don't have to feel guilty about not getting me a birthday present!" Ruby smiled innocently.

All of a sudden everyone got more focused. "Now then, to explain to you my plans, I'll have my second in command take over and debrief you all on the details!"

Weiss looked confused. "Ruby, you never told me any of this unti-" Before Weiss could finish, Jaune stood up and made his way next to Ruby. Weiss' jaw dropped. "Hold up, what?!"

"Alright people, we have only one night to make this girl's dream of destroying her teeth before the age of 20 a reality!" Jaune smiled as he reached under the desk and pulled out several manila folders. He handed them to Ruby who used her semblance to place a folder in each person's lap.

"In your folders you will see maps of all of Vale's 16 neighborhoods divided into quadrants. The houses circled are houses of interest, we suspect them to have candy based on the decorations, but don't be afraid to go for an extra house or two not on the map if they seem to be giving out candy."

Jaune began pacing. "Now remember, toothpaste, brushes, and Vegetables are just going to take up space for _actual_ candy in your bags so immediately dispose of them!" He stopped pacing. "Any questions?"

Blake raised her hand. "Uhm yeah, why are we doing this with the goal of having the most candy? Who in Beacon is _actually_ going to go trick or treating?"

"Good question, Blake!" Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out Team SSSN trading cards with hearts printed on them. He began to thumbtack them to the board. "This is our biggest enemy."

"Why do you have those?" Yang held back a laugh as she pulled up her scroll and took a photo.

"Know thy enemy, win thy war." Jaune simply said as he began to take some red string out.

"Okay, but why is Sun's card only his abs?" Blake asked as she too, took her scroll out to take a picture.

"Look, it's all the shop had and I needed photos of our enemies! Now, are there any more questions?" Everyone raised their hands. "Not about the cards?" Everyone except Ren's hand fell. "Yes, Ren?"

"I'm still confused as to why Team SSSN is the enemy? I mean, what did they do?"

"Oh I'll tell you what they did!" Ruby puffed her cheeks out. "It all started a week ago-"

"Sun challenged Ruby last week that Team SSSN could get more trick-or-treat candy than she could. Loser has to wear one costume chosen by the victor to class on Monday" Jaune simply said as he looked from the notepad in his hand and connected more string from the photos to a map of a neighborhood.

"Hey! I said I would tell them!" Ruby lightly punched Jaune's arm.

"Ow." Jaune rubbed the spot. "We don't have time for a flashback! The witching hour commences in less than thirty minutes! We barely have time for a briefing session but you insisted on letting them in on it!"

"Look, we needed numbers and they're all I could scrounge up with what little time we had!"

"I'm still a bit confused as to what is going on?" Pyrrha asked as she looked through the maps in the folder.

"Ugh, Pyrrha!" Nora groaned, causing the invincible girl to recoil back a bit. "_Obviously _Sun bet Ruby that he and his team could collect more Halloween candy than she and her team could, but because of a flaw in his wording Ruby is exploiting that loophole to beat him and SSSN with the help of her team and us! It's quite simple, really."

"…How did you know that? I didn't even mention the loophole thing yet?" Jaune turned away from the board.

Nora smiled. "It's laminated in the back of the folders, silly! Right here in the mission statement section!" she opened her folder to the back showing a laminated and hot glued plan of action in the back.

"Huh, how come none of us notice these things right in the open until mentioned?" Blake looked at the back of her folder to read the mission statement.

"Still, this doesn't really sound like something Sun would do? He hardly seems the type to brag." Weiss sighed.

"Sun can get rather competitive though," Blake added while still reading and not looking up. "But he doesn't get into a competition unless provoked." Blake looked at Ruby with a suspicious glare.

Ruby whistled while feigning innocence, but only accomplished making herself look more guilty. "I _may_ have told him that Halloween is my birthday and _might've_ bragged about the great Patch Halloween Heist." Everyone deadpanned at Ruby.

"But that's not the point." Jaune redirected everyone's attention to him. "Look, Ruby messed up and we need to help her! Weiss, when you bent Myrtenaster, who spent hours in the Beacon forge to put it back into shape and even sharpened and fixed a broken mechanism in the Dust barrel?"

Weiss looked at the table guiltily. "Ruby did. I didn't have to call home and explain why I needed to get Myrtenaster fixed at the family blacksmith."

Jaune nodded. "And Blake, when you accidentally turned in your Ozpin/Glynda fanfiction to professor Oobleck instead of your essay on Faunus Civil Rights, who organized a heist to swap it out before the teaching staff could read it?"

Blake's face burned red as she blushed and curled up into a ball. "R-Ruby…" she stuttered out.

"And Yang! When you lost your Scroll in the Emerald forest, who went and organized a sweep to get it back?"

"I don't know why you're trying to convince me Vomit Boy, I'm sold on my sister's plan!" Yang smiled.

"Right! And Pyrrha when you-!"

"NO!" Pyrrha blushed as she looked up at the expecting eyes of the group. "I'd rather we _don't_ discuss the incident…"

Ruby sighed. "I'm still getting metal shavings off the corners."

"And I'm already sold! It says here team JNPR gets access to the Candy Vault upon completion of the contract!" Nora smiled.

"Limited to a weighed one-pound bag, once a day, per person!" Ruby added in. "This goes for everybody so we don't run out so soon. We gotta launder it."

Jaune sighed. "Not what it means, but good foresight. Nora would finish up the candy in no time."

Nora pouted but nodded. "Fair."

"And I had no prior plans." Ren spoke up. "I guess it could be fun."

"That's the spirit Ren!" Jaune smiled. Ren nodded.

"Now then, we know by Sun's taunts that Team SSSN is going in a group of four to take advantage of the Horde Effect." Ruby spoke up.

"Glossary is in the second paper." Jaune said.

Pyrrha grabbed the paper in question.

_The Horde Effect- the tactic of having a large group of trick-or-treaters with different colored costumes to draw the attention away from the amount of candy given. 23% increase in overall CPN._

Pyrrha made a face. "CPN?" she muttered and searched for the word in the glossary.

_CPN- Candy per Neighborhood. A rough measure is amount of candy by every 15 houses. _

"-and to accomplish this we will partner up!" Pyrrha heard as she stopped focusing on the glossary. She looked up to see Ruby drew all over the maps with a red marker. She fumbled to take her scroll out and take a photo like everyone else already had done.

"So we just take our partners? Alright! Blake, let's get matching kitty costumes!" Yang smiled.

Blake glared at Yang. "That'd be in poor taste, Yang."

"Right, forgot about that…"

"As a matter of fact, Yang, Ruby thought that this might be a good way to bond with someone outside of our normal partners." Jaune added. "So to shake things up we're gonna pair up based on placement in team name. So the partners are Me and Ruby, Weiss and Nora, Blake and Pyrrha, and Yang and Ren."

Weiss' eye twitched as she felt an annoyingly bright smile behind her. She slowly turned around with a sense of impending doom to the smiling, orange-haired fiend behind her.

"Hey Weiss!" Nora smiled as she waved at Weiss _despite _being right next to her. "Sorry you couldn't go trick-or-treating with Ruby!"

Weiss sighed. "Somehow, I have a feeling I won't be able to tell the difference." She grimaced

Pyrrha shyly approached the black-haired Faunus. "Hello Blake, I don't think we've had the chance to talk one-on-one." Pyrrha offered a handshake.

Blake looked at the hand. "…Pyrrha, there's no need to be so formal with me. I'm your friend too." Blake smiled.

Pyrrha nervously smiled and she pulled back her hand. "By the way, uhm, did you happen to *ahem* pay attention when they were explaining the routes?"

Blake smiled. "You tried to make sense of Jaune and Ruby's weird trick-or-treat nonsense, right?" Pyrrha nodded guiltily. Blake sighed. "I got a general idea, I don't know all of them, but I can ask again for you."

Pyrrha nodded. "Thank you so much Blake! I look forward to working with you tonight."

Blake smirked. "Yeah, me too."

Yang approached Ren. "Ren, Lie Ren, Renalamadingdong!" Yang shot off finger guns.

"Hello."

"So looks like we're gonna be partners for tonight!" Yang smiled as she placed her hands behind her head. "Let's see if we can get the most candy out of the group!"

Ren tilted his head. "But I if we're going to be pooling all our earnings at the end of the night, does it really matter if we had the most up until then?"

Yang wrapped an arm around the calm boy. "Oh Renny, Ren-ren, Renny-Ren Ren Ren,"

"Just Ren is fine."

"What you need is a spirit of competition! It pushes you forward to do your best! What's an accomplished goal without trial to challenge you along the way?"

Ren put his hand to his chin in a thoughtful matter. "Hm, I see your point. Well, let's aim to get the most candy of anyone else in the group."

"That's the spirit, Ren!"

Ruby looked at her friends interacting as she stood next to Jaune. "Look at that Jaune! Our teams are getting along! I feel like a proud mama."

"Then I'm the papa in this situation?" Jaune smiled and teased Ruby.

Ruby blushed. "Uhm…sure!" Jaune turned to the small girl.

"What?"

"What? Nothing! Alright team! We have our mission, now we need our resources! We need, costumes!"

Everyone looked around at one another and their clothes. "Uh…Ruby, we don't have costumes." Weiss spoke up.

"THAT'S WHERE I COME IN!" Just then the door was kicked in as Coco from Team CFVY burst into the room, with a shy Velvet behind her profusely apologizing about the door. "Hello ladies, and Ren."

"Hey!" Jaune said.

"Sorry, not sorry Arc!" Coco snapped her fingers. Yatsuhashi walked in pulling a clothing rack behind him.

"Hello." He nodded politely and walked out to drag another clothing rack into Team JNPR's dorm.

"Now then, Ruby here has graciously offered me the opportunity to choose Sun Wukong's embarrassing costume tomorrow if she wins tonight in exchange for my services." Coco smiled as she pulled out her scroll and took a photo of the group. "Now we have little time so all the ladies, minus Arc,"

"Hey!"

"-head off to the JNPR dorm and Velvet'll help you get you some good costumes, I'll stay behind and help these gentlemen pick something out."

"But you'll leave while we change, right?" Jaune asked as the girls followed Velvet to the JNPR dorm.

Coco closed the door by bumping it with her hip. "Sure, let's go with that."

Jaune gulped.

"I'm just messing with you, Arc! I have no desire at looking at your noodle-y body." Coco laughed as she approached the clothing rack. "Now let's see, you have a baby face so nothing hot works on you,"

"Hey!"

"But you're also built like gumby so nothing too cute will fit well either. Anyone ever tell you you're awkward?"

Jaune sighed. "On multiple occasions."

"Well whatever, worst possible case scenario I rip one of these girl's bedsheets off, cut two holes out, and cover your body." Coco said as she looked through more clothes.

Jaune gulped nervously.

Coco's sunglasses fell a bit as her eyes landed on one particular outfit. "Sorry to get your hopes up like that Arc, I think I just found something that would work." She took an outfit off the hook and tossed it at the blonde knight.

"A Werewolf? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Jaune looked at the red flannel shirt and jeans ripped up with tufts of fur coming out of the tears.

"True, but the Werewolf's half-man schtick would go well with your quarter-man bit." Coco laughed at her sting as she continued looking through the rack.

"What did I do to you? You're acting like I stole your pencil or something?"

Coco immediately brought her face close to Jaune making him and Ren take a step back. "Oh, I wish you did something as simple as steal my pencil! What you did was a million times worse and I long for the day I can get back at you!" Coco glared through her sunglasses.

A long silence fell on the three.

Coco sighed as she backed up. "But, Ruby _did _help me modify my baby to jam a lot less so she's cool." She looked Jaune up and down. "And she says you're cool…for some reason…So I guess you're _decent _to me."

Jaune felt a slight sense of pride that Ruby considered him cool. He knew that he wasn't the most "capable" guy when it went to combat but Ruby didn't care about that. Ruby just saw her friend who she read comic books with, watched cheesy B-List Movies on Saturdays with, and played Prance Prance Resolution in the arcade downtown with.

Jaune wasn't called cool often, unless in a joking or ironic manner or in that weird way Pyrrha calls him cool after he fails spectacularly at something, so it felt especially touching that Ruby Rose, "The Prodigy", called _him_ cool.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Coco snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hey, Vomit Boy, you might wanna quit staring off into space and suit up. Because if you let Ruby down, I _will_ have to literally ruin your social life."

The boy nodded and ran off to the RWBY Dorm's bathroom.

"Alright, Ren, you have a mature look so I think you'd rock this sexy pirate outfit!" Coco smiled as she pulled out a pirate outfit only to turn to Lie Ren holding up a dark green Ninja costume and a small smile.

"…Or that works too…" Coco couldn't say no.

* * *

"I wonder what Jaune's gonna wear." Pyrrha thought out loud as she adjusted her wig a bit. She was dressed as a witch, much to every girl in the room's confusion. She was just so sweet and her aura didn't befit a witch at all. Her skin was painted green with make-up and her black outfit even came complete with the cone hat. "I mean, the last costume Jaune wore was that day we infiltrated that circus as clowns." Pyrrha thought wistfully.

Blake gave her a look. "You infiltrated a circus as clowns?"

Nora nodded. "Yeah we did! I didn't even know Ren could juggle and I've known him all my life!" Nora laughed.

Yang looked confused as she finished her make-up. "I guess it's just shocking to hear considering that we hardly see you guys do stuff."

"That's because you guys always run off to stop a criminal! Or a train! OR A CRIMINAL TRAIN! We have lives outside of you guys as well." Nora smiled as she put a jacket and hat on. "Arr! What ye be thinkin' lasses?!" She smiled as she put on an eye-patch. "Tis-I, Nora with one Eye! The most fearsome and ruthless woman to ever grace the open seas!"

Nora's outfit consisted of a red undervest topped with a black jacket and fluffed up cuffs. Her captain's hat had a skull painted over a pink heart. She wore an eyepatch, much to her fictional character's namesake, and striped pants that ran all the way down to her black boots.

Nora posed dramatically atop a chair. "And this here be my trusty Parrot, Polly!~" Nora smiled as she dragged Weiss out the closet.

Weiss pouted as she sat down. Her green and yellow dress made of feathers made slight noises as she tredged along. The Heiress wore a wig, also made of yellow and green feathers, and a plastic yellow beak. "Squa…" Weiss said with no emotion whatsoever.

"I thought we should match! If we have matching costumes people will give us more candy! It says so on Page 2!" Nora smiled as she fixed Weiss' feathers.

Pyrrha turned to Blake. "Blake, maybe we can get matching costumes as well!" She smiled.

"What, like be your witch's black cat?" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…." Pyrrha deflated.

Blake sighed. She pulled at her ribbon revealing her black cat ears. "Alright, let's do this."

The invincible girl brightened up quickly. "You mean it?"

The cat Faunus nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

"Then you gotta wear this!" Yang shoved the costume into Blake's hands.

Blake let the costume unfurl revealing a rather tight looking catsuit. "…I'm not wearing this Yang."

"Oh come on! You'll look hot! Think of all the candy you'll get!"

"I'm not gonna show off my body to get Halloween candy!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Fine, suit yourself." She kept searching the rack until she picked up a similarly tight suit but yellow. "Hey Velv, I'm gonna make some adjustments to this." Yang said with a smile as she went outside the dorm.

"I, um, don't think that's….and she's gone…" Velvet deflated.

Ruby looked down at her scroll nervously hovering over the call option for one Jaune Arc. She sighed.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss walked up to her partner. "I think I might be coming down with a cold and I don't think I'll make it."

Ruby still looked down to her scroll with a worried look. "Hn? Oh yeah, it looks great Weiss."

"…Ruby, I'd like to say that yes, I will accept your offer to be the new Team leader!"

"Mhm, that's great."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby! What is up with you?"

Ruby sighed. "Well, I've thought about it, and Nora's right; if we have matching costumes, we are more likely to get candy. I want to ask Jaune what he's gonna dress up as so we can match! For the candy of course!"

"Sure. Give me a sec." Weiss took out her scroll and texted Jaune.

'_Hey, Jaune, Ruby wants to know what your costume is so she can match and get more candy.'_

'_k tell Rubes im goin werewolf._'

Weiss rolled her eyes. And showed Ruby the text messages.

Ruby nodded and used her semblance to run around the racks to pick out a costume. "I got it!" she rushed back, causing some of Weiss' feathers to ruffle. "If Jaune's going as a Werewolf, I'm going as a Vampire!"

"A Vampire? Why not another Werewolf?"

"Uh, duh! Because Werewolves don't travel in packs, they're territorial as heck!" Ruby rushed into the bathroom.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she walked up to the JNPR Bathroom door. "Really now? Wasn't there a movie about two Werewolves in a pack, teaming up to take over the world? You and Jaune didn't shut up about it for like a month."

Ruby blushed on the other side of the door as she put on her long black and red dress. "That movie sucked!" Weiss sighed as she heard Ruby's muffled voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah, turns out; it was an Action, Romantic-Comedy aimed at couples! They even had all this lore dump that the _only_ time Werewolves are together, is when they're mates for life or something like that! Jaune and I were probably the only ones in the theatre not sucking face!"

Ruby felt a slight pang in her stomach when she said that. Like a small disappointment she had been holding back. She tried to shake the blush away, but to no avail.

"So the action movie you guys went to together to that night was meant to be a couple's movie?" Weiss smiled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! It was so awkward!" Ruby put on her cape. "Jaune and I immediately went to the arcade to play some PPR and the Milkshake Junction for drinks after that mess ended."

"Wait. You guys finished watching the movie?"

Ruby walked up to the mirror and began to apply her makeup making her paler and making her eyes seemed sunken. "Well duh, Jaune just paid like, 20 Lien for us, not counting the popcorn and candy. I wasn't about to walk out because the movie wasn't my taste. It got better around the end when the Werewolves had to fight Dracula and his wife!" Ruby looked at her reflection.

Her color scheme looked almost the same. Black and red. But her cape was black with an interior of dark red. Her long black dress reached her ankles where she wore normal sneakers. Her already pale complexion looked nearly ghostly now that she applied the makeup, the dark smudges of black around her eye made her eyes look sunken. Ruby walked to the door and opened it a bit to look at Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, you got some red lipstick?"

Weiss nodded as she went to a corner and came back with the red lipstick. "So you stayed until the end, watching a romantic movie, with Jaune."

Ruby didn't bother closing the door, she already changed. Weiss saw that as her cue to enter. "Like I said, the Movie was cheesy but we had fun. We poked fun at it over milkshakes." Ruby applied the lipstick.

"So you two went on a date?" Weiss smiled.

Ruby blushed, barely concealed behind her makeup. "It's not like that! We were the only ones out of the group that wanted to see the movie! We didn't know it was gonna be a romance movie!" Ruby turned away from Weiss' smug smile trying to calm down. '_Plus, I'm sure he would much rather've gone with you._' Ruby thought as she finished calming herself. There was that annoying pang again.

The two girls stepped out of the bathroom. Weiss sighed. "Okay, I think I get it. After that movie, Jaune would be awkward if you two went out as Werewolves." Ruby blushed. "But still, why a Vampire?"

"They're a theme deal! Name one more iconic duo than a Werewolf and a Vampire!"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly." Weiss said flatly.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Ugh, name two more iconic duos."

"Ketchup and Mustard, Bread and Butter."

"That's not the point! And what's with the food? Whatever! Point is, if we go as an iconic duo we get nearly three times as much candy and I'm winning this contest!" Ruby put the rubber fangs in her mouth. "Schee? I goth thish!"

Weiss sighed. "You are so owing me for this." Weiss walked to bag of plastic fangs Velvet had set up on Pyrrha's bed and picked one up. She picked up a pair of scissors, cut off the bottom teeth and began rounding off where she cut. She briskly walked into the JNPR Dorm bathroom and came back with toothpaste. "Alright, take those fangs out." Weiss extended her hand out.

Ruby looked from the hand to Weiss' expecting face before she spat the fake teeth out.

Weiss looked at the slobbery fangs in her hand with a look of disgust. "RUBY! I meant take them out with your hand!" she tossed the fangs behind her landing the slobbery mess atop of Jaune's bed.

Weiss rubbed the saliva off on a nearby towel, Jaune's, and she picked up her newly made top teeth fangs. "Good news is, these will stick. Bad News is, you won't be able to eat the candy during the heist or immediately after." The Heiress squirted toothpaste in the inside of the fangs before she handed it to Ruby. "Stick that in your mouth and don't mess with it too much for about a minute."

Ruby picked up the fangs and placed them in her mouth. The fang fit perfectly and stuck on quite well. "Oh, wow! This worked! Thanks Weiss!" Ruby hugged her friend.

Weiss held back before she gave in and returned the hug.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you grow a third arm?"

"I was just about to ask you that."

The two separated and saw a smiling Nora joining in on the hug. "Hey guys! Watcha hugging about?"

* * *

Jaune stepped out of the RWBY bathroom. "Alright, I don't get it, why am I dressed as a Werewolf with brown fur, if I'm blonde?" Jaune sighed as he huffed a tuft of fur away from his mouth. Ren walked past him and entered the bathroom to change.

"Blondie, catch." Coco tossed a spray can his way. Jaune fumbled but after a while had it in his hand.

"Brown hair-spray?" Jaune turned from the can to Coco who was filing her nails. "You want me to dye my hair?"

"Oh relax blondie, it's washable and leaves no trace it was ever there when its gone. So just man-up and do it for Ruby. And make sure-to get your eye brows too, or else it looks weird."

Jaune looked at the spray can before steeling his nerves and spraying it across his hair. Getting nearly all of it, Jaune looked in the mirror. He looked odd now, he looked practically the same but with brown hair. "Huh, so that's what I would look like as a brunette…"

"You done looking at yourself in the mirror?" Coco sighed as she stood up and walked up to Jaune to adjust his flannel's collar. "Ok, look, I've known Ruby for about a month. She helped me out a lot and she reminds me of a cute little sister I never had, so I guess I share that with Yang. I know she can look out for herself, but try to keep her safe, if some creep tries to get at her, at least pretend like you can fight."

Jaune was about to retort before sighing. "Hey, I made it this far."

Just then, Ren emerged from the bathroom in his Green Ninja costume, obscuring his mouth. Still, Jaune could tell he was very happy about how the costume turned out.

* * *

"I'm baaaack!" Yang yelled as she set down her can of black spray paint on the desk. Yang was wearing the yellow jumpsuit she had picked out earlier only it had black stripes along the torso, most likely spray painted on. Some weird black cone thing was also taped on to the back of the costume. Yang had the room's attention as she walked to a table and picked up a headpiece that made her look like she had antennae on her head. "I'm a bumblebee!"

Nearly everyone in the room paled at the overly-sexy costume. Velvet because she began to freak out as she realized Yang had just taken something of Coco's collection of clothes and _painted_ on it, Weiss and Pyrrha didn't know how to react to the suggestive costume, Ruby was confused why dressing in tight suit gets you more candy.

"So? What do you think?" Yang smiled as she posed in the "bumblebee" costume.

"It's...unique?" Pyrrha spoke up while trying to find something other than Yang's body to focus on.

"I'll say. Yang, did you even think about how uncomfortable that is to wear? Or what Ren might think if you wear that?" Blake shook her head as she walked into the bathroom

Yang shook her head. "Hey, I'm comfortable in virtually anything! And plus, I'm sure Ren won't mind a little eye candy."

The aura in the room seemed to get very cold all of a sudden, Weiss felt a chill run down her spine. Blake's Faunus instincts went off like crazy, she could feel a predatory aura nearby. Her eyes went to Nora who was smiling widely.

"Yang! That costume looks sooo good on you!" Nora walked up to Yang, slowly and with that same smile on her face. "But you know what's missing from this Bee costume? WINGS!"

Nora seemed to disappear in a burst of speed and electricity as she grabbed some fairy wings off a costume, picked up some tape lying on the floor, and quickly taped the wings to Yang's backside with a slap.

Yang moved forward a bit from the impact until she regained her balance. She looked to the mirror and while the Wings didn't match her sexy outfit much, it did complete it. Made her look like an actual Bee rather than a girl with tight clothes and a cone on her butt.

"Ow…thanks Nora…" Yang slinked off and sat on Pyrrha bed.

Blake walked out of the bathroom wearing her costume. A large, baggy, cat costume. She had painted whiskers and a button nose on herself and sighed.

"Boo! Not sexy!" Yang heckled from her spot on the bed. Blake hissed as she walked over to Pyrrha.

"Let's have fun." Blake extended a hand to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled.

"Sexy…" Ruby looked down at her costume. "Maybe I could-"

"Ruby, you look fine, I'm sure Jaune won't mind if you're sexy or not." Weiss sighed and walked over to Nora. Ruby blushed madly

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT, WEISS!"

* * *

The boy and girls walked out of their dorms at the same time.

Jaune saw Ruby come out and assumed correctly by the fangs and the pale skin that she was a Vampire. He smiled. "AH! Mrs. Acula! I see you still need to learn a lesson from when last we left off!"

Ruby immediately picked up on what Jaune was putting down. She made a pose that mimicked the Mrs. Acula character did in the movie she watched. "Yes, indeed! I still need to avenge my husband for what you and your horrible dog of a woman did to him!" Ruby smiled.

"I could say the same to you!" Jaune also posed dramatically. The two then began making odd "kung-fu" noises while play-fighting. The rest of the group smiled at their antics.

After a while the two stopped and turned to the group.

Ruby stepped up. "Now then, you have your routes, your partners, and your objective. I wanna see some hustle out there and candy back here! Am I clear?!"

"Sir, yes, sir~!" Nora saluted. The rest of the group gave nods.

"Now then, let's go out and get some candy!" Ruby cheered dismissing the group.

* * *

Team JNPR burst into the room, all four tired from the heist, it was now beyond midnight. Still in costume, Pyrrha and Ren fell into their beds, except for Nora who fell into Ren's bed, landing atop the green ninja. Ren just muttered his protest at the Pirate on top of him, but didn't really do anything beyond that.

Pyrrha barely landed on her bed, half of her body hanging off as she began to lightly snore.

Jaune was the last to enter the room and not really feeling up for sleeping in tufts of hair, he went to the bathroom to change into his usual pajamas. After donning the comfy blue bunny onesie, he sighed as he looked at his team asleep. He turned off his desk's lamp before falling back into his bed.

Almost immediately, Jaune lept out of bed with a yell as he felt something sharp and wet poke at his butt, waking up everyone in the room. Pyrrha fell off her bed, activating her semblance in a panic and yanking Nora off of Ren thanks to her metallic buttons and the lamp causing it to shatter against the wall.

"Jaune?! What is it?" Pyrrha stood at a battle pose out of instinct. The darkness making it hard to see specific shapes.

"I felt something bite me! It was w-wet! And I-I think it moved!" Jaune slinked away from the bed.

Nora stood up with a pout. "Jaune! Did you bring a ghost into the room? Again?!" Ren would've said something about that adventure all being Nora's misunderstanding, if he were awake. Nora stomped around until she stepped into something sharp. "Ow! What the heck?!" Nora walked away from the broken glass shards, her aura healing up the cut.

Jaune began rocking back and forth on his spot on the floor. "What if it's a Grimm? I heard about a Grimm that's like a bunny! The body count attributed to it is in the thousands!"

Pyrrha sighed. "Jaune, if the Caerbannog was in our Dorm, we'd already be dead." Pyrrha pointed out. Jaune wailed. "Look, we probably have a tarantula on our hands at most." Jaune's wail intensified.

Team JNPR's door burst open to reveal a blob-like silhouette with four heads standing at the doorway. This random appearance caused a scream to come from Jaune, Nora, and even Pyrrha. The yell woke up Ren.

"DON'T KILL US CARBO-WHATEVER!" Jaune yelled as he backed up into the bookshelf, knocking down several books.

Normally these paragons of virtue and glory were the best of the best when it came to high intensity situations. Normally. But it was now way past midnight and while not Halloween anymore, the spooky vibe from their night out trick or treating still hung in the air.

The figure blob split up a bit as a familiar figure approached the light-switch.

Weiss turned on the lights showing that the monsters at the door were just Team RWBY in their disheveled costumes, all piled up at the doorway. Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's two in the morning! Do you have any idea how loud you were?!" Weiss scolded, while mostly looking at Jaune.

The blonde knight stood up out of his pile of books. "You don't understand! A Carbanona-"

"Caerbannog." Pyrrha corrected.

"-that! Was in our dorm! It bit me on the butt!" Jaune pointed to his butt. "I could've died!" The group turned to look at him with their eyebrows raised. "….I got better…" he mumbled out.

"Alright! Then let's just deal with this Carbon-mathingy, and we can go to sleep!" Ruby said excitedly as she took out Crescent Rose. The group all decided to get their weapons ready and approached carefully the bump in Jaune's bedsheets.

Jaune gulped loudly before looking to Ruby. She gave him a nod and soon, his nerves went away. "Okay guys, on the count of three, Blake, you flip the covers, ninja vanish out. Weiss, get ready to freeze whatever's under there." Jaune instructed.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other before nodding and getting their weapons ready. Blake grabbed the edge of the covers and Weiss got her glyph out and ready.

"NOW!" Jaune yelled.

The two worked in synch with each other, as soon as Blake flipped the covers back, she used her semblance to back off, but just barely missing her was a frosty blast from Weiss' glyph. A white mist rose from the spot, concealing what was hit. Jaune and Ruby stepped forward.

"Citrus!" Ruby said. Jaune knelt down, shield pointed forward, as Ruby brought Crescent Rose in Sniper mode down on Jaune's Right shoulder with the blade pointed to the right. This would stop any forward attack and Ruby could easily slash to the side and switch to the second phase of Citrus if anything attacked.

As the mist cleared, a chunk of ice was revealed. In the center were a pair of fake plastic fangs.

Jaune looked confused. "Fangs? That's what bit me?"

Ruby looked from the fangs to Jaune's butt. She could feel her face heating up, so she did the first thing that came to mind. "Pfffft! Hahaha!" Ruby laughed.

Everyone else was confused until they looked at Jaune's bed, at the frozen fangs sitting in an ice cube. Then a small chuckle came from Pyrrha, then Nora, then Blake, then Yang and Ren. Weiss was one of the last ones as she recognized the fangs. Jaune looked around at all of his friends laughing and soon joined in when he thought about how silly the whole situation seemed.

After apologizing to Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR for the scare, Jaune sighed as he picked up the frozen block of ice containing the fangs. Pyrrha smiled as Jaune carried the ice to the sink.

As Team RWBY was going back to their dorm, Weiss pulled Ruby off to the side to have a talk. "So, Ruby, I guess in a way, you bit Jaune's butt." Ruby blushed up a storm, giving Weiss her proper payback for Ruby spiting her fangs onto her palm. She wasn't going to do much with this new information she found, it would be unbecoming of a Schnee. Still, now she knew of a way to calm Ruby down on the days she was being too much.


	3. Sci-Fi

**Tensions rise amongst the Council for the Coalition of Unified Planets as suspicions grow that the attack on Ymitras' capitol was organized by someone in the council. Under heavy suspicion, Lie Ren of the Trijn Knights is ordered to remain in Ghandor. He watches helplessly as the Trijn Knights' name is dragged through the mud for his overly-cautious ways.**

**Meanwhile, on the planet of Uilora; ambassador for the Council of Trijn Knights, Jaune Arc, has been sent to quell the growing organization suspected to be the ones actually responsible for the attack on Ymitras, The Rebels. With orders to not arouse further suspicion of the Knights from the people of Uilora, Jaune is sent only with his apprentice, Nora Valkyrie, to take care of this rumored highly advanced terrorist group.**

**After inquiring many taverns, the two are given a tip that they must travel deep into the forest of Notuna to find the Rebels' base. Now with a goal, they traverse the forest to put down this dangerous group.**

**A worry runs deep in Jaune's soul as he wonders if the questionable choices Trijn Council Member Hazel Reinhart has been making lately are truly the best for the Knights, but even deeper in his soul is the pain of loss. With every day that the two Knights spend on their quest, the galaxy comes closer and closer to the brink of war.**

* * *

Several green vines slowed Jaune's passage through the forest, but he would rather not damage the plant-life of this forest so he restrains from using his Aura Blade.

His apprentice on the other hand-

"WOOOOHOOO!" Nora smiled as she swung from vine to vine, cutting stray branches and vines in her way with her Aura Blade. A small, pink sword of light made from her Aura. The sword only seemed unstable and curved, but that's just how Nora's Aura had been since the day she was put into training. "Jaune! This is fun!"

Jaune tensed up. "Nora! Get down from there!" Jaune looked around before turning his voice to a more hushed tone. "We're supposed to approach the Rebel base carefully so as to not get attacked! If you go around swinging your Aura Blade, they'll open fire on us!"

Nora groaned as she turned off her blade and swung towards a low hanging branch. She grabbed the branch, her momentum making her spin around it twice before landing on the floor with a light thud. She stretched. "Man, that was a workout! You really aught to try that sometime, Fearless Teacher!" Nora teased.

Jaune sighed as he shook his head.

Nora began skipping away until Jaune put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Nora…I know you're worried about Ren, I am too." Nora's shoulders tensed up. Still, the girl did not turn to him. "But you and I both know he did nothing wrong, and he certainly wouldn't do the horrible things they're accusing him of. The CUP-Council is just looking for a scapegoat for this whole debacle, which is why _we're _looking into the Rebels."

Nora turned around, a worried look on her face. Her eyes looked around Jaune's features for any hint of dishonesty, only to find none. She sighed. "Jaune, I…I just want things to go back to how they were!" Nora shakes Jaune's hand off before throwing her hands in the air in desperation and sitting on a large rock nearby. "You know! Me still being in pilot school, you and Ren competing for that seat in the Council, Pyrrha…" Jaune looked away from Nora at the mention of Pyrrha. Nora cursed herself in her mind as she looked at her teacher's sad face. "Jaune…I'm sorry, I.."

"It's fine." Jaune responded quickly. "It's been a year. I should be able to be over it by now." He scolded himself.

Nora stood up with a look of disbelief. "What?! No! Jaune, there's no set time a person can grieve!" Nora grabbed Jaune by the shoulders as she forced him to make eye-contact with her. "Jaune, you can't rush, or kill, or prevent feelings! No amount of Trijn training will change that."

Jaune solemnly smiled. "You're right Nora. I just…feel like it's my fault. Like she would still be here, were it not for me." Nora gave him a sad look.

"Jaune. There wasn't much you could do. Nobody expected you to be able to stop her. It's jus-"

"_I _expected me!" Jaune cut Nora off. The small girl fell silent as she looked up to her friend. "I-I wasn't strong enough, but I felt like I made so much progress! But what's all this progress good for, if I still wasn't enough?!" Jaune growled as he reached for his Aura Blade.

Nora backed up a bit with a panic in her eyes. "Jaune?"

Jaune had anger in his eyes, tears of sadness threatening to pour out. He could not hear her. "I needed to be stronger! I _need_ to be strong!" He turned towards a large, dark brown tree with a very wide trunk. "I can save Ren right now, and I'm wasting precious time on a wild goose chase!"

Jaune activated his Aura Blade. A very long, white beam of light emerged from it. Flickering and humming, the long, straight blade seemed so graceful, yet so unstable. Jaune let out a yell of frustration as he swung at the tree. Nora backed out of the Blade's range long before and now stared as he teacher made a swipe at a tree. The Aura Blade retracted into its base hilt.

Jaune's breaths, ragged and frantic pushed on the still standing tree.

The tree creaked as it began to lean away from the two, falling down with a loud rustling noise. The tree slammed into the forest ground, sending a cacophonous echo throughout the woods.

Jaune tensed up as he realized what he had done.

He moved out of the way as a dart flew by and hit the tree stump behind him. Jaune looked around, the canopy layer so thick he was unable to determine where exactly the dart had come from. Another dart flew by, this time at Nora. She dodged by ducking. The two Trijn Knights looked at each other before running off in the same direction as a flurry of darts shot at them. They dodged with complex moves and feats of extreme acrobatic skills, all from years of training.

Nora was feeling tired. All the swinging and chopping things with her Aura Blade had tired her out. "That's it!" Nora smiled as a plan began to formulate in her head. "Jaune! I have an idea!" Nora didn't wait for a response before diverging from their path and kicking off a tree to reach a vine.

"Nora! NO!" Jaune reached out for the girl.

Nora was unable to do much as the vine she was swinging from was cut off by a well-aimed dart. Two more hit her in the air.

Jaune stopped running and turned to his apprentice. "NORA!" He was too distracted to stop the five darts from hitting him. "Hrk!" Jaune could feel his body numbing and his eyelids getting heavier. As he was about to drift off a small, slender figure landed in his line of sight with a flurry of red rose petals.

* * *

A droplet of water awoke Jaune from his slumber. He looked up to a wet stalactite dropping a few water drops on his forehead in a rhythmic manner.

The Trijn Knight went to block the water from his face only to realize his hands were tied behind him, as he tried to stand up but found himself tied up by his feet. He struggled in his bindings by furiously kicking thrashing about. He felt more drops fall on his face.

He growled.

"You have a darkness, deep inside your soul." A sweet voice spoke.

It was only now Jaune actually looked around at his surroundings. He was in a cave, or at least a dug in pocket of a cave as the small room seemed to be a makeshift holding cell with bars made out of sticks. The "room" had four walls but uneven in length, as if done by eye and guess work.

Jaune looked around his cell for the sound of the mysterious voice. His cobalt eyes met with gleaming silver ones. From one of the shadowy corners a small woman with dark hair and red tips emerges. Her clothes are brown and green rags sewn together hastily. Her lightly tanned skin had as many tribal markings as her face did. Jaune gaped as this girl approached him with a curious but cautious glare.

The young knight stopped gawking at the girl when another droplet of water hit the side of his head, splashing some into his ear. He thrashed around frantically to get the water out of his ear. A small and quiet snort and its accompanying chuckle snapped him out of his frenzy. He sat up as best he could in his tied-up state to see the girl covering her mouth. Jaune chuckled nervously. "H-hi."

The girl smiled. "Hi."

Jaune looked around. "Look, there's been a huge misunderstanding! My apprentice, Nora, do you have her here, by chance?"

The girl nodded. "We have the small pink one, yes."

The Knight sighed. That was Nora alright. "If I could just talk with your tribe's leader, I could clear up this whole thing, miss…uhm…I'm sorry, I never got your name?"

"Ruby!" she said with a smile.

"Jaune, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune tried to offer a hand but only managed to shake his shoulder at her, earning another chuckle from the girl.

Ruby smiled as she went back to the corner and came back holding a make-shift spear. "I have to come with you if you wish to see Gamma."

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." Jaune said trying to sound suave, but there was only a certain level of smoothness one could achieve tied up and mid-crunch.

Another giggle from the girl. She untied his feet and helped him to them a few seconds afterwards, still keeping his hands tied up. She guided him outside the holding cell to a long hallway, also probably dug out by hand. She gestured for him to keep up while walking beside him. "And if you think you can run off, just know you can't." Ruby smiled.

Jaune chuckled nervously. "Thank you so much, I'm so sorry if my outburst scared your village."

The girl tried to match his pace with her small gait as best as she could all while trying to lead Jaune through the maze of hallways. Jaune found this very cute as his captor was trying to do so much. Ruby lead the man to an entrance covered in leaves. Ruby stopped and Jaune stopped too. "I suggest you let me do the talking, your friend hasn't made the best impression on Gamma." Ruby said in a serious tone.

Jaune nodded. That also sounded like a Nora thing.

Ruby gestured for him to pass the foliage. "After you." She pointed her spear out.

Jaune nervously nodded and passed the entrance. Greeted by a bustling population of people all packed into a large cave opening. The you Knight had been wrong before, what he just left was a tunnel system, _this_ was a cave.

The people wore the same outfit type as Ruby. Scraps and rags of brown and green variations and some black here and there. They were all tanned in different forms, the women not as much as the men but still somewhat.

"Wow…I.."

"Come, your friend is in Gamma's room." Ruby lightly tapped Jaune's back with the blunt end of her spear before walking past him and guiding him. Jaune nodded and followed.

Jaune walked beside Ruby still entranced by the life going on in this dank cave. Market squares, children running around, a small band playing off to the side entertaining a dance. It was a pleasant feel all around.

The Knight was led by the tribal girl once more through an entrance into another tunnel system. Jaune navigated the halls with Ruby in a silence. "So, tell me about your tribe, are you Hunters? Gatherers?"

"Both. I am a Huntress myself. So is my sister." Ruby said as she turned to him, knowing the path to Gamma's room by heart.

Jaune looked at Ruby once over, the rags covered most of her body but the bits of arms and stomach that showed, Jaune could tell she was toned. The way she held her spear so naturally and full of grace, he should've guessed. Not only that but her tanning was much more prominent than on the other women.

Jaune realized at this point that he had been staring at the young girl's body for too long without saying much and a blush crept up to his face immediately. "So! A sister! I have 7 myself actually!" Jaune continued as if he hadn't just done that.

Ruby had a hint of a blush on her face. "Seven? Wow. I can hardly handle my one, you sir, are a saint. I can't even imagine 7 Yangs!" Ruby teased. Jaune chuckled nervously until he was stopped by Ruby's hand. "That's the door to Gamma's room. There, Gamma has your friend and your weapons, I suggest you use your diplomacy. I really don't want to stab you." Ruby sighed.

Jaune looked from Ruby's hand on his chest to the pointy spear in her other. "Diplomacy's good. Diplomacy comes with the job!" Jaune nervously walked into the room. A large chamber stood before him. A chief's room, truly.

On the left and right sides of the room banners hung down with a painted-on symbol. Under each banner was a pot with some light smoke coming out of it, but instead of an overwhelming smoky smell a nice aroma wafted throughout the room. His eyes landed to the middle of a room, where a throne od sticks stood and sitting on the throne was a small, elderly lady.

Ruby bowed, and gestured for him to bow as well, Jaune complied. Ruby stood upright before talking "_Gamma,_ _do punta was iun ko la watusha, Jaune!_" Ruby said in a foreign tongue Jaune could not understand despite his training.

The elderly woman stood up. "_Watama…kunu ylos?_"

Ruby turned to Jaune. "_Ano." _

The old lady, Gamma, stood up before walking over to Jaune in a slow pace with her cane helping her through. At the top of her cane a stone shaped like a skull and painted like one stood. Jaune gulped. The chieftess, Gamma, looked at the young Knight up and down. She turned to Ruby and smiled. "_Onta lo imu ha?_"

Ruby blushed. "_Ite imu la!_"

Jaune poked Ruby's shoulder, causing an eep from the from the girl. "Hey, Ruby, what is she saying about me?"

Ruby's blush intensified. "Huh? Uh…just the usual, what's your business here, why you cut the tree, that kinda stuff!" Ruby lied.

"Really? Huh. Uhm, well, tell her that I'm an ambassador for the Trijn Knights," Ruby's eyes widened. "And I'm here seeking to stop the terrorist group The Rebels." Jaune said with a smile until he noticed Ruby's glaring silver eyes. "Uhm..Ruby?"

In one swift motion the huntress turned her spear on Jaune and stood as a barrier between Gamma and Jaune. She growled at him in a animalistic manner. "_Brota Untaga!_" Ruby yelled. From behind each banner a guard appeared, all wearing the usual rags alongside small dispersed metal plates. They pointed their spears at Jaune.

Jaune realizing he was in a losing fight put his hands in the air. "Ruby, what is going on?!"

"You're a Trijn Knight is what's going on!"

At this the elderly lady being shielded by Ruby turns to Jaune. "_Ite, Trijn_?"

"Yes, I am a Trijn Knight! Why are you turning your weapons on me? R-Ruby?" Jaune asked as he looked into Ruby's eyes with a look of confusion and sadness, mostly hurt.

Ruby's stance loosened a bit, before she realized what she was doing and corrected it. Gamma however, noticed this too.

"_Gamma! Olo mi dej_ TV _rotomalo!_" A blonde-haired woman with tan skin and wearing a similar plated rag clothing appeared from a door on the far-left side of the room. She noticed that the room was tense and it all happened to center around the blonde man in the center of the room. "Rubes, what's going on?"

"I'd like to know as well!" Jaune spoke up.

"Quiet you!" Ruby pushed the spear closer to Jaune, but still kept a distance. "You are a Trijn Knight! The same ones that have been terrorizing the people of Uilora for years!"

Jaune was confused. "Years?! The Uilorians have only just opened their borders for intergalactic travel in the last month!" Jaune tried to explain himself.

Ruby growled. "Why do you think that is? The Trijn came in, made our representatives in the CUP council disappear and put in their own corrupt members! So we of the Reaybul Tribe have decided to fight for the people! To stop the evil Knights!"

"Reaybul?! Rebel? That's impossible! The Trijn Knights are the peace keepers of the galaxy! We wouldn't do any of that!" Jaune shook his head in disbelief.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Just like a Trijn! You just walk all over people and take what you want by force!"

"Not true!"

"Yeah true!"

"Not true!"

"Yeah true times a million! All you Trijn ever do is barge in where it doesn't concern you!"

At that moment, as if on cue, Nora burst into the room duel wielding two Aura Blades while yelling out a war cry. She swiped at Ruby's spear, cutting off the tip. Two guards came and retreated with "Gamma" to a safer place as this new presence arrived.

Ruby glared at this new enemy. She was unfazed by the small girl's smug smirk. She swung her now staff at the girl's head, Nora ducked but was unable to dodge the leg sweep Ruby made immediately after. Nora let go of one of the Aura Blades as she fell to the floor.

Ruby tried to poke the girl in the throat but Nora's training allowed her to roll out of the way each time. Nora kicked upwards, now accustomed to Ruby's fighting rhythm, and hit Ruby in the face. As the huntress fell back to recollect herself, Nora rolled backwards into a fighting stance.

The two girls made eye contact before they charged at each other.

"Enough!" Jaune activated his Aura Blade, making a large beam of aura appear between the two girls, stopping their fight.

"Two against one isn't fair, blondie!" a voice called out from behind Jaune. Jaune turned around to the blonde woman from before.

He got in a fighting stance. "This is all a misunderstanding…"

The blonde woman looked at Jaune's large Aura Blade and smirked. "Yeah, sure it is. Now tell me, do you know how to use that large sword of yours?" she teased.

Ruby blushed from her place on the now battle-field. "YANG!"

Jaune's eyes widened. "You're Yang?!"

"The one and only!" Yang smiled. She put on some gloves with white crystals on the knuckles. Ruby got a square rock out of her clothes and got in a stance.

"Nora, we're supposed to stop the Rebels, this is the Reaybul Tribe!" Jaune got his Aura Blade ready.

"So you're the Rebels, huh?"

"Reaybul!" Yang and Ruby corrected together.

"Ruby, I just came by to say that the TV we "acquired" isn't working." Yang said solemnly as she got into a fighting stance.

"I know sis." Ruby nodded. The two sister's items started to glow a red hue and a yellow hue. Yang's gloves enveloped themselves in an Aura field down to her forearms. Ruby's rock protruded from both sides and with a swing of her arm the staff became a scythe.

"N-Nora…those are…"

"Aura Crystals." Nora finished. "I didn't even know you could use them like that." Nora gasped but steeled her resolve.

Ruby swung her scythe at Nora, starting the fight. Nora blocked a parried Ruby's relentless swings and slashes. Keeping up with the surprising fast tribal huntress. Nora eventually found an opening and began stabbing at Ruby, only for the huntress to dodge almost as if teleporting.

Jaune began making his way over to help Nora but was stopped by an Aura blast from Yang's fist. "No way are you going to team up on my sis!" Yang punched forward sending another Aura blast for Jaune to parry. "Now come on, show me what you got!" Jaune swung his sword down on Yang, even from far way he could reach her. Yang simply grabbed the Aura Blade with her hand, sinking her feet into the ground under Jaune's sheer force. "Gotcha!" her hair glew.

Yang pulled the blade, yanking Jaune to her with a surprising amount of force. Jaune was barely able to dodge her hammer arm by ducking under it. He swung widely at Yang, only for her to block with her arm. Yang began sending off Aura blasts at Jaune, only for Jaune block or dodge them entirely.

"Enough!" the Chieftess said from her spot next to the guards. The four stopped their attacks, taking time to catch their breaths. "I…think...hear…boy...out..." The chieftess spoke with her limited knowledge of common.

"Chieftess Maria!" A guard next to her tried to talk but was stopped by Maria simply raising her hand.

"But…boy…must..hear…Reaybuls…out…" She smiled at Jaune. "…Deal?"

Jaune looked to Ruby. The girl looked so graceful, holding the Aura Scythe. She met his eyes. "Okay, but I also need an explanation about the Aura weapons." Jaune calmly said as he retracted his Aura blade. Nora retracted hers as well and made her way behind Jaune.

Maria nodded. "Ruby! _Wakala, iro nesva_."

Ruby retracted her weapon, Yang followed suite. Ruby walked up to Jaune with a slight glare. "Gamma has requested for me to translate."

Jaune nodded. He stepped forward alongside Ruby. "Ms. Gamma."

Ruby put a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, she's _my_ Gamma." Ruby clarified with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Jaune looked from the elderly lady to Ruby. "You really need to tell me who your family is ahead of time so I don't look like a tool." Ruby nodded.

"Chieftess, I was sent here by the Trijn Knight's council," Jaune paused for a bit so Ruby could finish translating to her grandma. "because we have reports that the Rebels were on Ymitras the day of the attack and even led the attack on its capitol." Jaune said. Ruby hesitated before translating the second part. Maria seemed to think his words over carefully.

In the pause, Yang and Nora turned to each other.

"So…know anything about fixing TV's?" Yang asked out on a limb.

Nora looked from her teacher to his new friend, to his new friend's sister. "I can fix a dust runner in 15 seconds."

"Cool. Come with me!" Yang grabbed Nora by the hand before leading her to the room she had first emerged from.

"My friend is being blamed for the attack, despite there being no evidence!" Jaune clutched his fist. Ruby translated, all while keeping a worried glance on Jaune. "I'm not here to give you guys a trial, or a punishment, I just need to know if you were there. And if you were, you'd know that Ren had nothing to do with the attack!"

Maria seemed to think this over. "_Wapata ula ka. Ymitras, uni taro kuli Uilora! Tayo ven, uta Trijn ukata_."

Ruby turned from Maria to Jaune. "She said, that there's no way we could be at Ymitras if we don't have a way to leave Uilora. The Trijn Knights gave you wrong information."

Jaune deflated. His eyes landed on his Aura Blade. "…Why do you think the Trijn are terrorizing you?" he asked Ruby.

Ruby was about to answer before looking at Maria. "_Ito kole uran ma?_" Maria nodded. Ruby turned to Jaune again, she pulled out her rock containing the Aura crystal.

"These Aura crystals. One day, five years ago, these guys claiming to be Trijn Knights arrived on our planet. They began mining without permission. We sent representatives out to ask about this to your council…but they never came back." Ruby looked at the floor.

Jaune was shocked. "Are you sure they were Trijn?"

Ruby nodded and pointed at the Aura Blade hilt on his waist. "They all had that with them."

Jaune looked at the hilt. They were Trijn alright, only the Trijn Knights knew how to use Aura Crystals; or so he thought until today. "The Aura weapons you had…how'd you do that? Where'd you get Aura Crystals from?"

Ruby sighed. "Our planet has always been plentiful in these crystals, so our tribe has learned to teach people how to use them to their fullest extent; making weapons that truly reflect our soul." Ruby said as she activated her weapon and made the Scythe once more. "These Trijn, they were also looking for these crystals, they took ours. Only a few remain. WE are the Rebels, because we rebelled against them." Ruby gestured to the room. To the guards. To Maria.

"I…don't understand…if this is true, then that means…the Council lied to me. To all of us…" Jaune began freaking out.

"JAUNE!" Nora ran out of the room with Yang in tow. "You gotta come see this!" Nora looked on the verge of a breakdown. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before following Nora and Yang into the room.

An old TV sat in the middle of the bedroom. On it, the news.

"_For those of you just joining us; I'm Lisa Lavender reporting live from Ghandor! An update on the Ymitras attacks story has just occurred, Lie Ren of the Trijn Knights has confessed to being behind the attacks!_"

Jaune and Nora gasped. Ruby and Yang stood at a distance as the two friends looked at their third member on the news step up to a podium in shackles.

_Ren looked tired and dead inside as everyone began booing him. His mic was adjusted. "I am Lie Ren. I organized the Ymitras Attacks on my own with the help of the Rebels. I must admit here and now that I have always despised the CUP-Council. Chancellor Ozpin, that man is crooked as they come. His secrets can and shall no longer stay a secret. I have the Rebels operating without me, even after I fulfill my sentence to be executed, they will still attack. They will attack until Ozpin comes out and bares his secrets. And to all those that have helped him; It is your home cities, your homes, your planets that will be the first to fall." _

Jaune couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. This had to be a trick, something must be wrong here!

"_For I am truth. I am inevitable. I am-_" Jaune kicked the TV down with a growl. Yang scoffed.

"Jaune…what do we do?" Nora asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Jaune looked from the broken TV to Ruby, who gave him a nod.

"We become Rebels."


	4. Comic Book

_The nights in this city get colder and colder, but evil doesn't take non-descript winter holidays off so justice can't afford a non-descript winter holiday party with all his friends! _

The Huntsman overlooked the city with an icy glare as he scanned for any signs of trouble. He had been tipped off by an anonymous source that the nefarious Roman Torchwick would be setting out on some nefarious shenanigans tonight!

"That is until the Huntsman puts a stop to all his shenaniganizing!" Jaun-err…THE HUNTSMAN said to himself as he looked over the building's edge. Too high. He sighed as he turned around to the ladder he used to climb to the top of the building.

After one intense ladder descending montage…

"Now then! My informant told me I need to meet them in the shady alleyway on Lux Street! I must hurry before the city is in danger!" The Huntsman ran until he spotted the very same shady alley that his informant had informed him about…on the other side of the street. He looked both ways before crossing the street (as all heroes should!).

Once arriving to the alley, he looked around. The dented trashcans on the left side, odd moss in the shape of a cloud, a wall to block all escapes. Yep! This was indeed the very same location he had been told to wait in, unarmed!

The Huntsman turned to face the footsteps he heard behind him. A rather small girl holding a comically large hammer stood at the entrance of the alley, only it wasn't his civilian friend Nora.

"Ah! You must be my informant! So please, tell me all you know about that fiend, Roman's, operations! Your city thanks you in advance, civilian!" The Huntsman said as the small girl walked up to him, dragging the hammer behind her.

He looked her up and down. Her hair was an odd coloring that reminded him of a certain ice-cream that he had once admired fondly until his other civilian friend, Ruby, had introduced him to the superior Chocolate Chip Strawberry Swirl Burst. She looked to be a Huntress, but by her height he could only assume that she was in Signal at best with her age.

Jaune-THE HUNTSMAN, never saw it coming when the girl pulled her hammer back and smacked him in the chest, launching him back into the wall. How could he? He was too busy thinking about Chocolate Chip Strawberry Swirl Burst and the wonderful girl who introduced him to it!

As the Huntsman slid down the wall, he began to see the small girl's murderous sneer. It was only at that moment that he began to see this rendezvous for what it was, A TRAP!

He clutched at his broken ribs, healing with his power of Aura. "H-hold on now! You told me you wanted to help me take down Roman's operation!"

The small girl stopped her murderous approach before taking a sign out. '_I lied ;)_' the sign read. She threw the sign to side. How he himself was able to read the sign in the dark alley was beyond the Huntsman.

The girl brought the hammer above her head with a murderous smile.

"T-This…is where it ends…" The Huntsman closed his eyes and resigned to his fate.

"HEY!" a voice said from behind the girl, near the roof tops.

Jaune opened his eyes, the girl with the signs looked behind her shoulder.

A sticky web-like substance stuck to the girl's hammer before yanking it away from her grip. The girl turned to the shadowy figure sticking to the side of the wall, holding HER hammer that she stole not just 30 minutes ago! She growled.

"Pick on somebody with weapons if you're gonna pick on somebody with a weapon!" The shadowy figure said as she threw the hammer off to the side.

The figure leaped off the side of the building with a backflip before landing in the middle of the alleyway.

The small girl turned from her target to the new annoying masked presence. The shadowy figure walked into the light revealing a girl in red and black with an eye-mask on wearing a red cape. On her wrists were bracelets with similar color scheme.

'_And who are you?_' The sign read.

The girl's eye mask squinted before it seemed as if the girl received the message. "Ah!" she took a dramatic pose. "I, AM THE CRIMSON DYNAMO!" The Crimson Dynamo yelled with a powerful boast. "And I am here to stop your nefariousnessness!"

The sign girl facepalmed. Great. More masked weirdo teenagers she needed to _take care_ of. The Crimson Dynamo began walking towards her. A smug smile grew on the sign girl's face. '_Oh?_' she threw the sign away once the Crimson Dynamo had ample time to read it. '_You're approaching me?_' she smiled. '_Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?_'

The Crimson Dynamo was unperturbed. "I can't beat the crumb out of you without getting closer." The Crimson Dynamo spoke as she took another step.

Ne-the Sign girl silently hopped from one foot to the other in glee. '_Then come as close as you like!_' she took her trusty parasol out.

The Crimson Dynamo ran towards the girl until she unfurled a blade from the tip of her parasol and made a stab at Crimson. Crimson, however, anticipated this all along when she planned her ploy! The red heroine jumped up, her web attached to the floor a few ways behind her, launching her back in time to avoid the stab.

Sign girl rolled her eyes as she jumped off the walls to reach Crimson. Crimson anticipated this however and rolled to the side to avoid the stab. As soon as Crimson had the opening, she webbed her opponent's boot and yanked as hard as she could. Sign girl, not anticipating this, was thrown off guard as the red-clad heroine began to swing her towards the back wall with a surprising burst of strength. Upon impact, the girl slid down in a comedic fashion similar to her previous victim.

"First time, huh?" The Huntsman spoke up as he looked at the Sign girl with a pitied look. She growled at his feigned pity.

She stood up and went for her parasol only to realize she let go of it, mid-swing. She decided her odds weren't looking too good now, and she needed to escape or win quickly. An idea formed in her mind. The Crimson Dynamo kept her distance, maybe if she could get close enough with her semblance…

She picked up one of her many discarded signs and charged at the girl with a wide swing.

The Crimson Dynamo, seeing this very obvious attack dodged by jumping back, seeing the girl miss.

Dynamo was surprised to feel a hit to her side. She looked to see the Sign girl smiling at her. Crimson, not being the best at close-quarter-combat simply put her arms up to block some attacks in anticipation. In a flourish of movements, Sign girl had Rub-CRIMSON tied down under a barrage of attacks. Some hit, while others were blocked.

The hits stopped and as Crimson peaked over her arms to see what happened she received a sign to the face, knocking her to the floor.

Sign girl loomed over Crimson with her recovered parasol, she unfurled the tip and smiled.

An object flew at Sign girl at high speeds, before she could react, the flying object hit her head making a loud pang noise. As Sign girl took a step back, holding the spot where she just took a hit, she looked at the source of the pain to see a Trash can lid on the floor, still rattling. She looked from the lid to the Huntsman helping the Crimson Dynamo up.

'_Ow! Did you just hit me with a lid?!_' the girl held out another sign.

"I did!" at that moment, the Huntsman saw another stray lid on the floor and stomped on the edge to bring it up. The Crimson Dynamo webbed at the lid that hit Sign girl earlier before retracting the webs and grabbing the lid. Both heroes were now armed with lids, the Huntsman holding his like a shield.

Sign girl growled before stomping the ground and shattering away. The two heroes rushed to where she stood to see that she was gone for good.

The Huntsman, once sure that she was gone, turned the Crimson Dynamo. "Who are you? Why did you help me? What, are those?" he pointed at her wrists' contraptions.

The Crimson Dynamo took a moment to process all the questions. "Okay, in order; The Crimson Dynamo like I said, pay attention! Because you were getting owned, and I couldn't let a fellow superhero get owned that badly by a middle schooler with a big hammer. And Web grabbers of my own design." She threw the lid before webbing it and retracting it back to her hands.

"…Okay. But what brought you here?

The Crimson Dynamo looked distraught. She reached into her pockets and pulled out Wonder-Zwei's mask.

The Huntsman gasped. "No…I was wondering why Zwei wasn't responding today…"

Ruby was about to apologize. She knew that Jaune had been borrowing Zwei to do his acts of vigilantism at night with almost no weapons. She thought it cute at first how he played the hero and didn't worry about him as Zwei was there to protect him.

But just this morning…

_Ruby walked into the RWBY Dorm, ready to read her newly purchased comic book she got from downtown. She opened the door to see Zwei chewing on Ruby's favorite pajama top. "Ah! Zwei! NO! Bad dog!" Zwei however, didn't stop chewing so Ruby had to go and detach the pup's mouth from her shirt. _

_After much struggling, Zwei released his vice grip from the shirt. Ruby eyed the damage. _

"_Aw Zwei! This was my favorite one! You're grounded mister!" Ruby scolded. _

_Zwei whimpered. _

"_Aw…I'm sorry Zwei. Here." She walked to the closet and pulled out a cat plush that looked oddly similar to Blake. "Go, fetch!" she chucked the toy. Zwei yipped as he began to attack the small cat. _

_An odd knock was heard at the door. Ruby went to the door and opened it only to see an empty hallway and the edge of someone's jeans going down the stairs. _

'_Jaune' Ruby immediately recognized. She turned back to the room to see Zwei had put on his mask, responding to the Wonder-Zwei signal._

"_Oh no you don't mister! You might be forgiven, but you're still grounded! Which means no playing hero with Jaune!" Ruby took a serious tone._

_Wonder-Zwei whimpered as he returned to the chewing on the Blake plush. _

"…_But Jaune's going to get killed out there by himself…" Ruby thought it over. Zwei's ears perked up. "But you're grounded!" the pup lied down and chewed in his toy once more. _

_Ruby began worrying, until she looked to the comic book she had thrown to the floor in a haste to save her shirt. The Crimson Dynamite._

"_That's it!" Ruby smiled as she walked to her closet, throwing many things out before reaching her web-grabbers still in the testing phase. "If Jaune needs a hero, I can do it with him!" Ruby smiled._

Now Ruby looked at Jaune struck with grief. "Look, Huntsman, I'm sorry but Wonder-Zwei is-"

"Captured." He interrupted. "And it's all my fault!" The Huntsman walked to a wall.

"…Come again?"

"Don't you see, Crimson? That small child was sent to kill me! Which means that Roman Torchwick knows my operation and wants to take me out! What better way than to hold my sidekick hostage?!"

Ruby knew that it was a bad idea but seeing Jaune so distraught, it wasn't easy for her. "So you're saying that Roman has Wonder-Zwei?...That jerk needs to pay!" Ruby pumped him up.

"Right! But I can't face him alone! Last time that happened, a new Villain popped up!" he turned to Ruby. "Crimson, I may not know who you are, but you must help me!"

"…Help you…"

"Yes! Crimson Dynamo, do you want to be sidekick?"

Ruby knew that she should stop now that she's ahead. "I am nobody's sidekick!" but she was too deep in it now. This bold new persona she had made in a split-second decision was too developed! "But! I do suggest a Super Hero Team up!"

The Huntsman smiled before nodding. "Indeed! Now, we must go! Let's save Wonder-Zwei!" he grabbed Ruby's hand before running off. Ruby, a blushing mess was unable to do much as she was dragged away.


End file.
